Talk:Tyrant/Missions/Strategy/Mission 83
Rudimentary Analysis Enemy Commander has Enfeeble 1 ABOVE Strike 1 - that means Enfeeble happens first, Strike later. Since both can only target Assault units, opening Assault unit with 2 Health or less is dead on arrival. Hakdo 2011July24@03:53:44(UTC) Also pesky is the high healing from both enemy commander and Machine Mill (Heal 2 each). Pack some Strike and/or Rally into your deck to get the damage too widespread to contain. Hakdo 2011Aug04@10:34:43(UTC) Or, you may want heavy hitters to destroy enemy units before they get the chance to be Healed. Hakdo 2011Oct25@04:29:42(UTC) Rudimentary Strategy For the first few mission you can just load up your blitz deck and have no issue winning. Around Mission 83, you actually have to step back and change decks. Shadowmaru 2011May16@07:48:20(UTC) But the enemy deck still has some weaknesses: #Lack of Rally Enemy has NO Rally at all, so Weakening proves to be a powerful defence. Hakdo 2011Aug10@08:22:29(UTC) #Lack of Evade No enemy unit has Evade, so anti-type activation skills (like Mimic, Strike, Enfeeble and proced Jam) will always hit. Hakdo 2011Oct25@04:29:42(UTC) Thankfully, the Silver Pack features the most effective unit for this mission, the Banshee. It cannot attack, but it has 7 Health to take some hits, as well as Weaken All Raider 1 to slow enemy attacks down. Combine it with some universal Healers, and you'll have a sturdy deck base to mount your offence on. Hakdo 2011Dec05@11:28:44(UTC) More Decks For Mission 83 All the cards from this deck are easily accessible, the only exception is Bolide Walker which requires some grinding. Surprisingly, Rifter is really hard to replace with anything else without decreasing the winning rate. 3 Blood Walls stall the enemy attacks and with Strike structures, especially Missile Silo. The Enemy's chances are big only in the case of Omega and the other Siege unit. A Bloodthirsty unit and a Blood Pool solve the problem of Strike. 2011Oct12@16:50:30(UTC) deck i used to beat mission 83: vigil (3), indebted veteran (2), sanctuary (2), contaminant scour (2), omega (1) and atlas as commander. it's a good option for people with reduced cardpools. 2012Jan07@15:13:10(UTC) i created a deck that has a 80% win rate sorry but i don't now how to edit a page properly so these are the cards i used real easy cards 3 missile silo 2 blood pool 2 command ceters 1 elcteomagnetic pulse 1 infected trooper and 1 blight golem and malort as commander the idea is to play first your missile silo's combined with your walls and blood pools and leave the pulse for emergency when you are about to lose and need 1 more turn to start up your silo's at full force and at the end the 2 last cards you play are the assault units , your blood pools will make sure they don't die by healing them for 4 each turn good luck and if you try and see it works feel free to post a proper version of this deck good luck 2012Feb10@19:22:31(UTC) Spoinky Using a deck made up primarily of Structures will render the Commander's Enfeeble and Strike abilities useless until the end: Play Orbital Cannons first, they will take care of the enemy Assaults, none among which has Evade. Strategically fire strike action cards when it's advantageous, and put up Command Centers when your commander is getting low on health. Use Bulldozer last, so it does not perish as fast. (This was adapted from a strategy originally composed by BenchBreaker on the Kongregate Tyrant forums.) Other options for cards include: Missile Silo, Sulfuris Acid Pit.